When Life Throws You Fire
by SPN221B
Summary: ...Have a dragon throw it right back. Set after Hiccup kills the Red Death. When Hiccup wakes up, he wants his best friend. He needs his best friend. But what if... He's not there? *WARNING* HUGE CHARACTER DEATH
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! PFT3000 here. This is a story that came to mind. Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Everyone! He's waking up!" a blond teenager shouted whispered, as a boy stirred in his bed.

Almost the entire village was there in a flash. You see, four days ago this boy had killed a Red Death, a queen of a nest. But he hadn't done this alone. No, he had his best friend at his side the entire time. He had amazing survived with only the loss of his left leg.

The second the boy's eyes popped open, he was focused on one thing. "Toothless." he whispered weakly.

"Shhh, shhh." the boy's father said. "You must rest."

"But Toothless. I need to help Toothless." the boy argued, worried more about Toothless than himself.

Astrid walked over to the boy, "Hiccup… Toothless will be fine… I'm sure."

Hiccup eyes narrowed and shook his head. Something wasn't right. Toothless wouldn't be okay. He wasn't okay. "Where is he? Let me see him!"

Hiccup's father, Stoick, gulped. Everyone knew this was going to be hard for the boy. "Hiccup… Toothless is gone." he said, every word filled with pain.

"No. No. NO! He can't be gone, he can't be! It just isn't possible! No! He's a Night Fury! The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself! He's invincible! He's… Toothless…" Hiccup completely broke down, emotionally and physically scarred.

Jumping out of the bed, he pushed through the crowd of Vikings. Toothless couldn't be dead. His best friend couldn't be dead. Not him.

He didn't try to stop the tears. He just wanted to get to the cove. So Toothless and him could go flying again. So that they could do what they did best. Understand each other and not judge. His leg hurt with every step, but still Hiccup kept on going. When he got to the cove though, what he saw was devastating. He saw… Nothing. There was nothing in that cove. And that's when he screamed. Can you blame him? His leg was gone. His dragon was gone. His best friend… Was dead.

What he screamed, was what was surprising. What did he scream?

"Tell me it was all a lie!"

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter. I just want to see how people like it before publishing more. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Thank you everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited! Onto the chapter!**

* * *

Hiccup was scared. He wasn't about to denie it. With Toothless gone, he was a nobody yet again. He got some respect, but it was still the same. His dad never listened STILL, Snotlout still called him Useless, Astrid still ignored him. The only one who understood him even a little was Gobber. With his smiles and jokes, the blacksmith could brighten anyone's doy.

On the upside, the dragon raids had stopped. But now that had put certain people out of work. And with Toothless gone, Hiccup and Gobber were to of those people. They had absolutely nothing to do. Astrid tried to get Hiccup to train dragons for them, but he refused. And when Fishlegs asked Hiccup to make saddles for the new riders, he just laughed. Stoick even tried to get Hiccup to become a fisherman. That went horrible.

Now Gobber didn't even have those options. He'd been a blacksmith all his life. He made weapons. He wasn't skilled in anything else. That was, other than dragon killing, but even that option was gone, for the Vikings had finally made peace with the dragons. Or at least almost all of them. Mildew was still as stubborn as ever, wanting the "beasts" off the island.

Now the two blacksmiths were completely fine. Or at least that what they claimed. Hiccup usually was just in the cove living with the pain or losing his best friend. Gobber just continued to make weapons, why no one knows. And the other Vikings were to busy stocking up on food for the winter. No one even noticed them after a while that was until one night one single Viking yelled...

"NIGHT FURY! Get down!"

Hiccup was out of the house in a flash. A Night Fury!? But it wasn't possible! They told him Toothless was dead. How... Then it struck him. There were more than just one Night Furys out there. He went to go back to the house, not caring when the Night Fury landed right in front of him. Hiccup quickly looked at its tail. Deafently not Toothless. It went to fly off, but when it did it grabbed Hiccup! Hiccup yelled, not sure if he was to be scared, surprised, thrilled, or all three. He looked back towards Berk, and saw, not his dad, not Astrid, not even Snotlout, but GOBBER chasing after him and that Night Fury. And suddenly he realized that Gobber would be the only one he missed... Only him.

* * *

 **Sorry about the short chapter, but I just found this a good place to stop. See you Tuesday!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I really just can't right long chapters for this story! And while my updating day IS Tuesday, I just couldn't wait to get this posted, so here it is!**

* * *

What Gobber was feeling at that moment was not able to be described in words. One minute he was concerned that there was a dragon raid, then the next his apprentice was being carried away by a Night Fury. The fear he felt was horrid. He was the one who always had a joke or a smile for even the worst occasion, but now? The only thing he felt was fear.

"Hiccup! No!" he shouted as he watched the lad be taken away from him.

He chased the dragon to the edge of Berk. "Curse this peg leg" he thought to himself. He ran as fast as he could, but he didn't make it in time. He abruptly stopped before almost going over the edge. "Hiccup…" he whispered.

* * *

Hiccup reached out, struggling to get out of the dragon's grasp. Yet the dragon was just too strong. Why did this have to happen to him? And of all dragons, why a Night Fury? The only Night Fury he wanted was Toothless. But Toothless was gone. He had died saving Hiccup.

"Why bud? Why?" he had asked himself, over and over again. "Why did you save me? I deserved to die. You didn't do a thing to."

And then there was Gobber, trying so hard to save him from what was probley meant to be certain doom. Why did any one, everyone, try to save him!? He wasn't worth it. That was just plain out obvious. He was a one legged boy who had lost everything. His tribe. His father. His leg. His best friend. He finally understood why Astrid had cared so much what he had said those weeks ago. She wanted to know his weakness. He wished that he hadn't told her. Because knowing Astrid, the second she knew he was gone, she'd tell the whole tribe.

"Gobber!" he yelled. "Don't! I'm not worth it!"

Yet Gobber kept running. He refused to not try. He may not succeed, but he could at least say he tried. And even though Stoick wasn't even out there, trying to help, he would never forgive himself if he failed. Hiccup struggled and Gobber ran, both trying their hardest, but as that dragon flew out to sea, they both had to face the truth… There was nothing they could do this time… No, nothing at all.

* * *

 **And until Tuesday (or maybe tomorrow) enjoy! By the way, I always like the idea or a Gobber and Hiccup father and son relationship. just haven't found a story with that yet so I did one myself! Please review! Thank you for reading. Also, I'll be posting a new story that contains drabbles and one-shots in very soon. See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Look who decided to show up. And update a story she had no ideas for. Well now I do, so please enjoy!**

* * *

It was amazing how such a small thing could affect such a smart person. He did not want to be found, yet here he was. Flying on the back of a Sheertooth*, back to Berk. The place he once called his home. And to think. One little Night Fury had made him. While he would always dream of being on the back of Toothless again, he would never forget Shatterwing, the Night Fury who had brought him to the little island of Shortray four years ago.

He landed in that cove. The one he had become someone in. The one in which he found his best friend. He smiled as he saw the shield that was still stuck in between those two rocks, the paint faded from the years of whether beating on it. He looked into the crystal clear lake, which in the bottom he could still see the blade part of a knife. He founded the scales tha had fallen off Toothless and the claw marks of him trying to get out. All these memories. Stuck in one place. The only place he could be himself. The place he found his meaning.

He made his way to the village, knowing the way by heart. The first people he saw were last he wanted to see. His father and Astrid. But he walked right past, thankful they didn't recognize him. He had to find one certain person. The one person he still trusted in this village. Gobber.

"HICCUP?! Is that really you?!"

But curse him for being so loud and cheerful.

"Hey Gobber. How's it going?"

"It's going that you have a big story to tell." a voice said behind him.

Hiccup sighed. It was going to be a long night...

* * *

 _*A Sheertooth is a dragon Hiccup finds as he explains his story._

 **I hope you enjoyed and I will update ASAP. Thanks for reading! Please review.**

 **Best Regards,**

 **PFT3000**


	5. Offer

Hey everyone! In the spirit of Christmas I have an offer for you! For every review you leave on one of my stories, I'll review one of yours! I'll do this until January 1st, 2017 starting today, December 22nd. Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, Happy Hannaka, and Happy New Years(unless you're in China of course).

Best Regards,

PFT3000


End file.
